To Be Human
by KazeDreamer10
Summary: Lyoko and Alikai are in search for the Hyper force. Will the team stand up to this new danger and save their friends? Or will they fall for the Skeleton King? AntauirXoc slight spova please comment. Some gore and language. Lemon later.


To be normal again is just a dream. It was so long ago i almost couldn't remember. I remember a strange orange skeletin like monkey attacking my friend, Alikai. He kept calling her '_** The Alchemist's Child**_' or something like that. It all happened so fast, how can I possible remember it all! Well it actually started since I was little. Dreams of robot monkeys, a robot girl, a boy in white, and bones symbolizing evil and darkness. I used to scream as a child. I'm so used to having the dreams, it doesn't effect me any more. Then I started to dream about the black monkey turning into a silver monkey. The eyes were the same, caring, wise, gentle, understanding, patient, and strong. . . What am I gonna do with myself.

Before that day that weird creature attacked me and my friend, lets tell you about when the silver monkey started giving me weird visions of that wierd world.

Earlier that day ::

"Lyoko! Hurry up or we'll be late for school!" My friend Alikai Laughed

"Excuse me! Who won 1st place in the national school olypics!"

We were running to school, trying to get the train before it left. It was our only chance to get to school on time. I can't help but accidently sleep in, the dreams are so interestin. We go to a school called Kiyoshi Acadamy. Its like a special school you might say. Anyway, we make the train just in time and we are heading to school. As we waited for our stop, I sensed somethin. It felt so horrible that my head started to feel like i got hit in the head with a slug hammer. Alikai noticed and gives me a concern look.

" Lyoko, you look like your in pain. Whats the matter?"

" Its nothin really. I just forgot to take some meds thats all. You know the female's cures." I lied.

She knew something was up, but she let it slide. Oh,yeah! I forgot to tell you what we look like! Well how can you visualize the story if ya don't know what we look like? I'm gettin too far ahead of myself. I should tell you our ages to while i'm at it. Don't want any probs now do we. . .

Alikai is about 16, pretty tall, about 5'9" ft and weights about 128 lbs. She has long purple hair with one blue eye and one yellow eye. She is very slender and flexible, and has a small chest. . . lllll-_-' sorry had to describe everything. She always has her hair down with it tied up on the end( sorta like that neji guy off that naruto comic). Her bangs are out of the way with her lucky hair clip which is from her dead mother. Then there's me. I'm goin to be 18 soon, and have long hair and i mean long. It stops at my hips. I always have my hair up in a high pony tail, makin it look like it stops at my belly. I have bright blue turquiose eyes and I wear glasses. I'm short about 5'2" and my weight is about 130 lbs. I have a large chest which really sucks for a short person like me. . . I am very active and open. I love to run and jump so i do track, hurtles, and the long jump. I love to draw, which is my passion.

We make it to class in time, only to be greeted by the teacher, . She's really nice and caring. She has dark pink with grayish tips. Her yes are bright green and lively. She has long pigtails that stop ant her elbows. She had a bronze toy monkey on her desk. Looks pretty old if ya asked me.

" Lyoko,Alikai, you made it. " she smiled

"We almost _didn't_ make it. Lyoko almost selpt in." Alikai smirked at me.

" Well I couldn't help it! I've had such wierd dreams that I have to know how it ends. . . "

" Do you need to see a counciler?" asked worriedly.

" Nah, I'm alright now."

" Yeah, and we almost missed the train."

" Shut up already! I already said I didn't mean to!"

" Alright you two, get in your seats so we can get ready for class."

" Thanks ." We both said and sat in our seats.

teaches anatomy, which i take, but since we just finished our finals yeswterday we are havin 2 days off. The weather is cold and we have been havin some snow problems so everyone bundles up. Our school uniform is dark grey with white work shirts, orange ties, and school shoes. I wear a big, thick, baggy orange and navy blue hoody, matching hat and orange scarf. Alikai wears a nice french trench coat with a dark violet color, red barret( a french hat), and a blue scarf. I like to wear leg warmers that are white or blue, but Alikai is normal and wears normal white socks.

" So guys, why were you guys almost late?"

We turned to see a green haired girl who's hair stopped at her shoulders. Her name was maccy and is the cap of the machine club. She loves sushi and falls asleep very easily. I always save her butt by tapping her head or something like that.

"Lyoko had trouble sleepin, thats all." Alikai said

" I know what you mean. I have that same prob too." She laughed

" How is that possible?" I aksed

" What do you mean?"

" You should be havin trouble sleepin since you sleep anytime but at home."

" True. . . "

" You would agree to that." Alikai laughed.

"Lyoko! I need your help."

A blue haired girl with glasses walked up to me, losing her breathe. She was carrying so many books that were for colledge kids and we are only in 11th grade. Then agian, thats Gabison or gabby for ya. Always a head of the game. I look at her curiously. She rarely asked for my help.

" What up gabby?"

" Need to copy the anatomy problems."

" WOW! **_you_** copy **_my _**work? Okay where is the real Gabison?" i joked

" I'm serious! I was testing something and it took me alnight to do so!"

" Break through huh?"

"Yes. . ." She hung her head in shame.

I laughed," Its all good, I'll let you look at them later. Okay?"

She smiled happily," Thank you, I owe you one."

I see her struggle out of the class as she carried a tower of books, " Returnin some books to the library?"

"Yep."

** At Lunch::**

Alikai had a normal bento box that all sorts of rice, vegies and fruit. Mine however was kinda similair but diffrent. Since I'm an athelite i need to eat alot. My bento is three times as big and consits of rice, meat, vegies, and probably more carbs. I love food, mostly meat. However, if i had to eat something for the rest of my life it would have to be salad because i could always put diffrent stuff on each plate including meat.

" Alright what gives?" Alikai started

" What are ya talkin about?" i had a mouth full

" Your dreams, you can sense darkness, somethings up." Alikai looked at me seriously

I sigh with defeat, i could never keep anything from her. So i just told her," Its just it feels so real, as if i'm in it myself."

" How so?"

" I have had dreams of this skeletin person trying to kill me. I'll feel the pain and wake up. I'll sometimes see scratches on me, but i think they are from my dog sleeping with me."

" i noticed you draw this silver monkey alot. . . Any reason why?"

" You were looking in my sketch diary again weren't you?" I glared for a second then sighed, " He appears alot in my dreams, like someone who can guide me or somethin. He always helps me when i don't understand."

" Does he actually talk to you?"

" Yeah, and when he pats my head, it feels so real."

"Thats really strange. . ."

" What do you mean?"

" My father told me about a relm called the dream lands. They are created by twisted memories deep within the heart."

" I never met him if thats what you thinkin." I raised an eye brow with suspision.

" Maybe its not that you met him. . ."

" Yeah?"

" Maybe, just maybe. . ."

"What?"

" Maybe you'll see him in the future."

I paused for a moment, trying to hold it all in. I will meet him in the future? What am i having visions of the future or something? I don't understand and all. What maybe i do. . . I smiled at Alikai letting her know i was all good now. She always knew what was goin on, even if she couldn't understand the purpose. I guess she inheritaded that from her dad.

" Maybe. . . Like you said, its in the future."

** After School ::**

We are just about to leave the class and head home, but stops us. I hope she still isn't as worried about my dreams. . . She needs to let things go. She walks to us but looks at Alikai with angery and determination then to me with worry.

" You two becareful on your way home, alright."

" We will Ms.M." I smiled

" You to Alikai."

"Yes ma'am."

So we left, we took a short cut threw the park trail and then it all started. I had a random massive headace, it hurt so bad I had to drop everything just to grab my head in pain. Alikai ran up to me holding me like my mother used to do. She patted my head and tried to calm me, however it didn't work.

" I feel-"

" Feel what?"

" Something evil. . . Is heading our way. . . Fast. . . " I tried to catch my breathe.

Then it got so strong it vanished. . . Oh No!

" Well, I never thought i might live to see this day."

We both looked up to see a orange skeleton like monkey. I saw it in my dreams and the silver monkey warned me about him. What was his name again. . . When i remembered his name, i growled so loud, it sounded like a wolf about to attack.

" Your Mandarin. . . " I glared at him with an icy rage in my eyes

" Well who might this fine woman be?"

" Someone who's gonna kick your ass!" I said with a ton of venom.

I know what he wanted. He wanted to take Alikai away to that skeleton dude, and i wasn't gonna let that happen. I lost so much in my life and i will not lose her. She is like my sister and we wish we were sisters. I would rather die than not have Alikai by my side. And i believe she feels the same for me.

" Such fowel language for a fine girl. What business do you have with the Alchemist's child?"

" I have no idea what the hell your talkin about, but your goin down. Theres no way in hell your gonna get Alikai. If you want her, your gonna have ta kill me first." I stood in defensive stance infront of Alikai.

" aw. . . Love of a friend. Such a waste for such perfection."

"EW! Thats grows and an insult comin from you ya scum bag! Makes me wanna throw up." I stuck my tongue out in discust.

" Very well, foolish woman." He lunged at me.

I pushed Alikai out of the way as i hit the ground hard. I push the simian off an drop kick him in the face. He flew back and hit the tree he just jumped out of. I gave him cold glances as he got back up. He got a sword out and smiled evily, i got a bit scared. He saw that and his smile grew.

"Frightend are we. I'll Show some mercy for you woman, you leave as if nothing happened, i won't bother you agian."

" You can take that deal and shove it!"

I lunged at him and i used my long nails to claw his eyes. He stabbed me in the arm and screamed in pain. I released him for a second. Then he got back up and i clung to him, biting down hard on his arm. I felt a power overwhelmed with this energy i only felt in my dreams. I felt my k9's grow longer, turning into bone crushing fangs. I could feel it running threw my body. What ever this feeling is where ever it came from, i like it and i want this to last for a quite long while. . .

" How is this possible!" Mandrin said in shock.

I sink my teeth more into his are with the sword, trying to crush his arm. Then he began to punch my head with such force, i thought someone was throwing bricks at me. I didn't stop. My friend's life was way more important than mine. And i am willing to risk my life for her. Soon his arm shaterd into pieces. He fell back in shock. I was too, but i don't have time for that.

" What power, Such rage, Such determination. I warned you, i will show no mercy from this point on."

" I don't mind as long i can kick you stupid simian ass 6 feet under." I smirked.

I could feel myself change. My eyes were more accurate, my agility was quadripled, my strength ten fold. I only thought about Alikai. I hope she got away. Then a rock was thrown at him. we both turned and saw Alikai. NO! He went to get her but hi punched him through a tree. I felt power over come me. Mandarin looked at me in shock. A green light glew in my chest. He looked at me in aw.

" I see now. You have the power primate! But in the form of a crystal. I must have it in order to defeat the Hyper force perminatly!" He got to his feet.

" Power Primate? Hyper Force?" I questioned.

" But first-"

He lunged at me unexpectingly, " ROSE BLADE TWISTER!"

Flowers surrounded Mandrin and the flowers began to cut him up good. Alikai just threw a wierd card at him. She grabs me and we both take off.

" What was that?"

" My father was an alchemist and my mother was a priestess. She gave me her cross card before she died."

"Where do you two think your going?"

Mandrin came out of nowhere and knock us out. Man did it hurt. I shake the pain off to see him approach Alikai. I run up the hill and summoned my strength. He turns my way.

" Want the primate, come get it!" i bolted it.

" foolish woman!" He went after me

I was doing so well then he started to shot fire balls at her. She dodged them with ease but what worried her was the woods began to catch fire. Mandrin noticed her breathe was getting took this to his advantage. He used his good arm and sent out blades that cut her legs badly. She calapsed and rolled down the hill to a stop, ramming into a tree with her left shoulder. She could hear the evil simian laugh over the roaring wild fire.

" With such power you can help me. The hyper force is trying to stop me from building a utopia."

" A utopia of hell? Just forget it. " I struggled to stand on my badly gouged legs

" You ain't goin any were primate." He throws another attack at her left arm, " What will you do now, woman?"

"LYOKO!"

A woman with pink pigtail who looked kinda like a cyborge came infront of me. No! It couldn't BE!

" !"

" Well Jinmay. You've grown quite abit since we last met."

"Lyoko!" Alikai ran to my side and looked horrified by my body's condition.

As Mayjin and mandrin fought brutally, Alikai helped me up, " We have to leave this world. We have to go to _**my **_world."

" I always wanted to have a vacation." I chuckled weakly.

" I don't think so!"

I saw something dark come towards us. I pushed Alikai out of the way and. . . I felt numb. . .I can hear that stupid monkey laughing at the sight. The darkness pulled the crystal out of my body from behind and i collaped. Not only that but my arms and legs were cut off. Blood splattered everywhere. My blood of all things, i sware i was in the next 3D gore move kinda like that ninja assasian movie. I was so tired i couldn't think straight.

" Alikai!" It was Ms.M," Get to your world! you'll meet my younger self there! She won't know you but you'll be safe! got now!" She held mandrin down.

She held her hand up and a light aura surrounded her hand," Spirits that protect us, head my call! Open the gate to the world of my birth, to salvation. I command thee, RELEASE SEAL BARRAIR!"

A light engolfed us, as the light was about to teleport my almost lifeless self and Alikai, Ms.M grabbed the crystal off of mandrin and threw it to Alikai. She knew what to do with this.

"NO!" Everything went black. . . .

** Unknown location, Unknown time ::**

SYSTEM REBOOT. . .

RECOVERY 87% . . .

MEMORY 99% . . .

SYSTEM REFRESH . . .

SOUL TRANSFER COMPLETE . . .

Man what happened? I feel so tired and weak. I slowly open my eyes and see a familair face. I smile at the sight of my sister like friend looking down at me. I give he the ' what the hell look' and she laughs.

" How do you feel?"

" Did i get hit with a bus or something." I chuckled abit.

" You could say that. Do you remember anything about last night?"

" Um, a skull monkey almost killed me, our teacher is a robot, your a priestess, i have a primate thingy. . . Did i leave anything out?"

" Look at your new body." She smiled.

I look down and my entire body was like a robot but with some human features. I chuckled to myslef.

" I look like battle angel: alita with orange hair."

" This was my father's protype. He made this body so he can master robotic body features. It should last you a while."

I sit up and notice i'm on a med bed thing. I examine my entire body and smile. I look like alita. I stand up and look around to see ruins of old machines covered in dust and webs.

"Try it out." I look at her confused," Go ahead."

I throw a few quick punches and high kicks. I smile, i could get used to this.

" Happy you like it."

" Um. . . Where do we go from here?" I looked around for a coat or something.

" We have to go straight to Shuggazoom and warn the hyperforce about mandrin."

" And we'll go together." A tap her fist with mine, " after all, we're like sisters."

" you bet."

********** Okay this is my first srmthfg story ever and i hope it isn't a complete fail and i think its short. so read it, fav it, comment it, rate it, what ever. I'm goin to bed. I stayed up between 11 to 5 in the morning for this, or was it 10. . . Oh well Night Kaze out for the night.*******


End file.
